Kicking Chairs
by myoue
Summary: Going to Genjutsu class had always been a pleasure to Sakura... until now. [SasuSaku] [Twoshot] 2nd Chpt is Sasuke's POV.
1. Sakura's POV

**Well, this is my first fanfic! SasuSaku is my fav couple in Naruto, so I just had to do them first! Don't be harsh unless it's for any mistakes, grammar, stuff like that. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, really, in this story. Except the plot. That's mine. **

**Now you may enjoy.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sakura's POV ish**

_Ding_

Sakura got up from her seat, with her books, in a flash, as the school bell rang. She was more then happy to get to her next class. Why? It was Genjutsu, her favourite subject. And she was just about the top student in that class.

She strode out of her last subject's classroom, and made her way to the Genjutsu classroom.

She opened the sliding classroom door and was about to walk in, when someone crashed into her. She fell over backwards and dropped all her books.

"Itai," she said, rubbing her forehead. _Yet another reason why I hated the largeness of my forehead! _She then realized that the person she crashed into had also fallen down.

"Oh my gosh, gomen gomen!" Sakura said, trying to get up and hastily pick up her books.

She stood up with her books and realized that he had already gotten up himself, and was looking down at her. He was much taller than her, about four or five inches, so she had to look up to him. He had dark blue hair that stuck out at the back and long bangs that fell around his face. _What a strange hairstyle. _Sakura thought before looking at his eyes. They were black. Dark, cold black. That was when she realized that he was glaring at her. And it wasn't just plain glaring, either. It was as if he hadn't glared at someone in the longest time, and decided to use up all his glaring on one turn. On one person.

"Hn" he said, before walking past Sakura and out of the classroom. How rude! It's as if his eyes reflect his personality! Sakura decided to glare at his walking-away back, just to make it even. When he turned a corner, Sakura sighed and went into the classroom.

Sakura paused. There were no desks or chairs in the room. She put her books on the floor, so she could use both her hands. She made a strange hand gesture.

"Kai," she said in a bored tone. As soon as she said it, 30 chairs and desks plus a teacher's desk appeared.

"Good job as always, Sakura" the teacher said without moving, sitting at the teacher's desk.

Sakura placed her books on a desk and plopped down on the chair. Noticing genjutsus was a really simple task for her.

Eventually, all the students entered the classroom. They disabled the genjutsu, sat at the desks, and moved on with their lives. (A/N Yeah I don't know why I put that there.)

The class finally started after a couple of minutes of sitting there, and having a staring contest with the ceiling. Sakura took out her regular notebook to take notes when…

_Tap… tap… _Ok so it was more of a _Clunk… clunk…_

The person behind her was kicking her chair. It was kind of annoying. Ok really annoying. Since she really didn't want this to continue, she turned around to see what they wanted.

It was that guy she bumped into earlier. Yes, the dark blue chicken hair guy. He was looking down at a blank piece of paper on his desk, apparently not noticing that Sakura had turned around. This was when she noticed that he was quite handsome. His dark bangs were hanging down in front of his face, which gave her the urge to tuck them behind his ears, out of his way. He was glaring once again, but now at the innocent piece of paper in front of him.

The kicking from before had stopped. She looked down and saw his foot propped up against a leg on her chair. As soon as she looked down, his foot withdrew. _Oh yeah, that's unnoticeable._

She looked up to face him again, but he was still not looking at her. It was hard to believe that the blank piece of paper in front of him was so interesting. Sakura gave him one final glare before she turned back around.

After around 10 seconds, the kicking started again. Sakura tried to ignore it for, maybe another 20 seconds before she got really annoyed. Maybe writing something down would help to forget about it. She took out a pencil and started taking 'notes'. Before she realized what she was writing, she had written "Stop kicking, bastard" five times on her paper. _Gah, I shouldn't write it, I should say it! _

She turned around to him again and muttered, "Stop that," in a harsh and deadly voice.

This time, he was looking up. He even met her gaze for a few milliseconds before he turned to glare at his blank piece of paper. His kicking had stopped once again, so Sakura turned back around.

She had erased what she'd written on her paper before, and only just started to write the word "The", when that irritating kicking started again! _With him doing that, it's almost impossible to concentrate! Is he doing this just to mock me?! Ahh I hate this! _

She tried to contain her anger as she turned around once again to say, "Do you mi -"

That was when she noticed that he had the most mocking smile on his face. The kicking stopped, yet again. But that smile! It was so… creepy!

_So he was just doing that to mock me! The nerve of him! I'll beat him up after school! Tie him to a tree, and throw rocks at him! Steal his shoes and throw them into a lake! And then do something about that ugly chicken hair of his! _She usually wasn't this violent, but he just needed to be taught a lesson, right? _Just you wait, Mr… Wait. What was his name? _

Sakura realized that she had cut off the last word in her last sentence to stare at him and think those… violent thoughts.

"…Mind" she finished, blushing. He smirked. Ahh that just made her madder!

She glared at him, trying to be as effective as his glare had on her. She could tell it wasn't working. His mocking smile merely grew more mocking.

She turned around again. She grumbled the entire period in her Genjutsu class, whether he was kicking her chair or not.

_Diiing_

Finally. The bell rang for lunch. Freedom. The guy kicking Sakura's chair decided that he wanted to quickly stride out of the classroom. That was _not_ going to happen without an explanation first!

Sakura quickly drew out a kunai from her pocket. (A/N Or whatever those kunai holder things are called.) She threw it at the door just as he was going to open it; it missed his face by mere inches. But it served it's purpose as he stopped reaching for the handle. She walked over and grabbed him by his shirt collar, pulling him off to the side.

"Listen," Sakura said in a deadly, threatening voice, "I don't know _what _your problem is, but do you mind _not_ kicking the back of someone's chair? It's rude, annoying, and I could name a hell of a lot more words to describe it!"

By now, everyone was out of the classroom, and it was just Sakura and the guy alone.

Sakura let go of his collar. He was staring wide-eyed back at her, as if she had gone mad. She wanted to say something else to tell him off, but she couldn't think of anything. She turned on her heel and walked out of the classroom when she remembered something. She turned back around and walked back to him, since he just stood there.

"I didn't catch your name," she was hoping to at least get his name to the teacher. _That would show him! _

Suddenly, his wide-eyed look turned into that mocking smile that he gave her before. Sakura took a step back. _I spoke my mind, now let's take turns and you can tell me what you're thinking._ She had used her deadliest voice to make an attempt to scare him, and he could scare her back with a mere smile. How unfair!

Suddenly, he leaped forward and his lips collided into Sakura's with so much force that they both fell over backward. With him on top of Sakura. _Man, how much does this guy weigh?? _

Sakura just stared at the kiss he just gave her so unexpectedly. It was a little awkward. _A little?_

After a few more seconds of just lying there on top of each other, they broke apart. The first thing he said was, "Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Such a James Bond ending. xD Except, here it's opposite because the japanese names are said... well opposite. I'm thinking of making another chapter of this, except in Sasuke's POV. That would be fun. R&R please! Thanks!**

**Lynnie/SiLLyKiTTyx3**


	2. Sasuke's POV

**-says quite forcefully- ENJOY!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sasuke's POV ish**

_Ding_

_Oh finally_. Sasuke thought. It had been the most boring class ever. I mean seriously, did the teacher even know what he was doing? He was glad it was over.

Sasuke got up from his desk with his books and bag, and was out of the classroom before anyone else was even out of their seat.

He wandered through the empty halls that would soon become crowded with students. Walking around aimlessly, he wondered where and what his next class was.

_Genjutsu._ He read on his schedule he had just gotten out. He groaned. Genjutsu wasn't really his thing. He wasn't terribly bad at it, but he would prefer, say, _Taijutsu_ over it.

The halls had gotten more crowded now, so when Sasuke finally stumbled through the genjutsu classroom, it took him a while to realize what was wrong.

There were no desks or chairs in the room.

He sighed and knew it must be a genjutsu. Why else would there be an empty _genjutsu_ classroom? He put down his books on the floor so he could free his hands to make a hand gesture.

"Kai," he said rather lazily. Immediately, 30 chairs and desks and a teacher's desk appeared.

Sasuke picked up his books, and positioned them on a nearby desk. He sat down in the chair and slouched, with his hands in his pockets. He took this time to notice that he was the first one in the classroom. _Tch. How slow can these people get?_

Since this was the last period before lunch time, Sasuke was naturally hungry. So to satisfy his hunger, he got up to get a drink of water from the water fountain. (A/N Lot's of logic there, eh?)

On the way out though, he didn't notice the sliding door open and a girl walking through. Before he had time to think, he crashed into her. (A/N By accident, believe me! …Omg I'm sounding like Naruto! …Sorta)

_Oh damn. Just great. I'm thirsty, you know! …Err hungry._ He looked up to see the girl who he crashed into rubbing her head muttering, "Itai…"

_Weird… she has pink hair? I've never seen anyone in high school who has pink hair. Is it natural…?_

"Oh my gosh, gomen gomen!" the girl said, cutting into his thoughts. Of course, she had to be like another one of his fan girls. _How annoying._

She was also trying to pick up all the books that had fallen from her arms. Since Sasuke had left his books on his desk, he didn't need to pick up anything. He stood up and waited for her to move out of the way so he could get through.

Finally she also stood up with her books in her arms, and stared up at him. _Wow, is she short or what?_ He was almost four or five inches taller than her.

She did look kind of cute, even _with _pink hair, and emerald green eyes that were _still_ staring at him. _No! _This girl would ruin his image if they were caught together, staring at each other like that!

He glared at her for tempting him (A/N I know, such a crime.), and muttered a "Hn" before walking past her and down the hall.

He knew she was glaring back at him as he walked. He could almost feel her heated gazes bore into his back. He felt very much relieved as he turned the corner.

He spotted the water fountain and glared at it. It was its fault that he bumped into that girl, who probably hates him by now because he was so rude to her. He quickly took a drink of water before he looked like an idiot just standing there. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and walked back to class before he was late.

He got back to the classroom, which was more or less full with everyone, and realized the girl he bumped into was sitting in the desk in front of him. He couldn't change seats now since his books were already there, and the other desks were already taken. She didn't notice him walk past her and into his seat behind him. Well you couldn't blame her; she was staring aimlessly at the ceiling.

Finally, class had started. No more thinking about this weird pink-haired girl. He took out a piece of paper to jot down some notes. But since class had just started, there was nothing to jot down yet.

He stared at his piece of blank paper, or rather glared at it since he had nothing else to glare at besides the back of the pink-haired girl's head. And, personally, he didn't really want to glare at the back of someone's head. Especially when what he would be glaring at would be _pink._ So he settled for staring… _glaring _at the piece of paper in front of him.

All of a sudden the pink-haired girl turned around. He was tempted to look up and stare at her back, but remained his focus on the paper.

He then noticed that he was unconsciously kicking the back of her chair with his foot. That was probably why she turned around to look at him. He immediately stopped the kicking. _Don't want her yelling at me for that, now._

The girl withdrew her gaze from him and turned back around. Sasuke almost let out a sigh of relief, but that would actually draw attention in the nearly drop-a-pin-and-it-would-echo-throughout-the-whole-classroom silence.

After a little bit, literally only around 10 seconds, Sasuke unconsciously started kicking again. He also noticed that the girl had started writing something now. _What's there to write about?? The teacher's barely said anything! _He thought wondering what on Earth there was to write about now. (A/N Dun dun dun. Sasuke's getting curious. How very OOC)

"Stop that," he heard a very harsh and deadly voice and realized that she turned around again. This must mean that he was kicking her chair, and stopped straight away. _What's wrong with me?!_

They met each other's gazes for what seemed like ages to Sasuke, but were really only a few milliseconds. He decided to break the contact before anything _serious_ happened, and looked down to… _Oh great, the paper again. _But she had turned around once more.

A few seconds later, Sasuke had an idea. He put on a mocking grin, and started kicking her chair _on purpose. Hm… why not just tease her with this once more? I'll tell her it's my nervous habit lat–_

"Do you mi-" she turned around _again_, but cut off the last word of her sentence. At first she looked furious, but it soon melted into a mix of confusion, curiosity, and then _fear_.

She was staring at him for quite some time now. Exactly ten seconds! (A/N Sasuke time moves very slowly, as you can see) _She can really stop now. _It looked like she was having a fierce brainstorm of thoughts or something because she started making different faces. _Most of them looked pretty scary to go on such an innocent little girl._

"…Mind" she finally finished, turning a bit red. _Hah she's blushing now! _He smirked. This was getting more entertaining by the second!

She started glaring now. He could tell that she was just trying to copy him. _Hey! The "Deadly Glare" has the Uchiha copyright on it! Not like you could do it anyway. You just look like a wannabe Uchiha who got their money stolen and their shoes thrown into a lake. (A/N LOL Ahaha… -Ahem- Carry on)_

He widened his mocking smile, just to tease her some more. But she turned around again after looking rather pouty.

The rest of the class wasn't as fun, since she didn't turn around anymore.

_Diiing_

The bell for lunch rang._ I should leave before she has a chance to unleash her fury on me. _Sasuke gathered his books, almost as fast as he did in the last class, and dashed out of the-

_Aaaaahhh! _he yelled. Of course he didn't say that out loud. That would be very uncool of him. But a kunai had just flown by, barely missing his face, and hit the classroom door with a _Thud!_

All of a sudden, someone grabbed him by his shirt collar and shoved him to the side. _Aah What the hell??_

"Listen," the pink-haired girl said in a dark voice that freaked the hell out of Sasuke. Of course, he would never show it. "I don't know _what _your problem is, but do you mind _not_ kicking the back of someone's chair? It's rude, annoying, and I could name a hell of a lot more words to describe it!"

Sasuke thought someone should've come over by now, but realized that everyone had left, leaving the two alone in the classroom.

Finally, she let go of his collar. He just stared at her. _Man, you almost choked me! _

After a moment, she turned on her heel and headed out of the classroom. But she stopped, and turned to walk back in.

"I didn't catch your name," she said to him. _What, are you gonna tell on me now or something? Wait a sec'… I've got an idea!_

He threw on the mocking smile that he had on before, trying to scare her again. She took a step back, clearly intimidated by him. _Hahaha this is gonna be so fun!_

He leaped forward into the air, crashing into her for the second time that morning. His plan worked as his lips met, well more like crashed into, hers and they both fell over.

Of course, he wasn't surprised when all she could do was stare in shock at him on top of her.

_Oh yeah, I never answered her question. _He broke apart so he could say his answer, "Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

They both got up when she said, "Haruno Sakura." He smirked.

_Eh, screw my image._

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**This was a bit longer than 'Sakura's POV'. Sasuke thinks too much. Probably why he never says anything. xD**

**And thanks so much to the people who reviewed 'Sakura's POV'!**

**Lynneh/SiLLyKiTTyx3**


End file.
